Girl In Black
by Devi4
Summary: Shinobu meets a girl while taking a walk... but who exacltly is this girl? And what is her problem with everyone? Shinobu knows she shouldn't be nosey, but is just so curious!
1. Go Away!

Title: -=-Girl In Black-=- Rated: PG-13 (There are some disturbing things in this fic, and language and angst.) Pairings: None at the moment, but Shinobu still has that little crush on Keitaro-kun! -.^ I'd Like To Note One More Thing: This is my first Love Hina fic, I've only seen the first 8 episodes so don't get mad if this sucks a bit, k?? Thanks! Please R/R! ^_^ ~ Leika-chan -=-Girl In Black-=- "Ahhh! What are you DOING?!" Naru was cooking since Shinobu went to go take a walk . "I'm sorry Naru!" Keitaro was trying to help her.  
  
"Hey, stop trying to help! You're only making things WORSE!!"  
  
"Hmm, well you're not an expert cook yourself, Naru." Keitaro muttered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Naru was very upset now, and began to chase Keitaro around the kitchen, and while she was doing that. her water in the pot boiled over.  
  
"Oh NO!!! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!" Naru shouted.  
  
And.well, they continued to fight. ----------------------------------------------------------- (I just told ya that because. I just wanted you to know what was going on at the Hinata Apartments, k?. Now back to the story!!) ------------------------------------------------------------ Shinobu sighed. She sat down on a bench.  
  
'Hey, that girl. over there is sitting in the same place I was when I met Keitaro. she looks so sad.' Shinobu thought to herself.  
  
'I'm just. a failure. at everything I try. I fail at!' The girl thought.  
  
'She's crying. maybe I should go talk to her.' Shinobu quietly walked over to the girl who was wearing nothing but black and had black makeup smeared all over her face from crying.  
  
"Hello." She said politely to the girl. "My name is Shinobu Maehara, are you alright?"  
  
The girl looked up. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Go away! Just go away!" She said. Then she ran off.  
  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean! Really!" Shinobu called to her.  
  
"Oh, it's no use." Shinobu walked back to the Hinata Apartments. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Kitsune was standing at the front door waiting for Shinobu.  
  
"Hey Shinobu, where have ya been? I've been lookin' all ova for ya. I want somethin' to eat! And they all suck at cooking, so. can ya make me somthin'? Please?"  
  
"Um. sure." Shinobu said.  
  
Shinobu walked in, went into the kitchen and gasped.  
  
"Oh my! What's going on in here?!" She asked.  
  
Su walked over to her. "Naru and Keitaro had a fight! Hehe! Lovers fight all the time!"  
  
Shinobu sighed. "Ok, well I guess I'll clean this mess and begin cooking."  
  
Shinobu set the table and put the meal on it.  
  
"Ok everyone, dinner is ready!"  
  
Everyone shut up, and ran to the table to eat.  
  
Shinobu began to eat, but kept thinking about that girl she saw earlier.  
  
'I wonder if she's O.K., I hope she is. What was bothering her anyway? Oh well, it's none of my business anyway so I should just not bother with it.' She thought. 


	2. No Weapons In School

-=- Girl In Black -=- Chapter 2: -=- No Weapons At School -=- Pairings: Same as before.  
  
"Well everyone, I'm going to go take a walk. OK?" Shinobu said.  
  
"Alright! Be careful! See ya later!" Naru said.  
  
"Hey! Su wants to come too!" Su said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh, alright." Shinobu muttered. "C'mon."  
  
"Yay! Yay!" Su was hyper. As always.  
  
"Hey look! It's that girl again!" Shinobu whispered to Su.  
  
"Girl? What girl? Does she have any food?!" Su said.  
  
"No. Nevermind, I forgot you never met her."  
  
"Oh.. Ok!"  
  
Shinobu ran over to the girl.  
  
"Hello! I'm sorry about yesterday, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings" Shinobu said cheerfully and politely.  
  
"Um. I really have to go." The girl looked like she was in a rush, and she was holding her arm tightly.  
  
Shinobu saw blood drip from the girl's arm onto the ground.  
  
She backed away from her.  
  
"Oh my, what. happened to your arm?"  
  
The girl stepped closer to Shinobu.  
  
"Listen, you better stay away from me. Ok?"  
  
"Um. OK. but. what's your name? Can you atleast tell me that?"  
  
The girl glared at her.  
  
"Yes. I can. Its. Harue."  
  
She walked away.  
  
"Harue? WELL GOODBYE HARUE!! HOPE YOUR ARM FEELS BETTER!!" Su shouted to her.  
  
"Su! Be quiet! That girl is dangerous!" Shinobu whispered.  
  
"C'mon, let's just go home."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
The next day when Shinobu was at school, she saw Harue in her classroom.  
  
'What. IS SHE DOING HERE!?' Shinobu thought to herself.  
  
"Class, today something special is happening." Shinobu's teacher said. "Her name is Harue Tokimi. She just moved here from Osaka. Please make her feel welcome."  
  
"Hey, new girl. where's your uniform?" One of the "popular" girls said to her.  
  
"I didn't wear it, because I only wear black." Harue glared at her.  
  
"Oooo, I'm SCARED." The girl said giggling.  
  
Harue grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up by the neck.  
  
"Good. Because you SHOULD be." Harue reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife.  
  
The girl screamed. "Stop it NOW! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
"No! Stop it, Harue!" Shinobu said.  
  
"Huh?" Harue looked at Shinobu. She released the girl and pushed her to the ground. Don't mess with me again. got it?  
  
The girl nodded and ran to her desk crying.  
  
Shinobu walked rite up to Harue and slapped her in the face.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? IF I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP YOU WOULD'VE KILLED HER, WOULDN'T YOU!?" Shinobu was screaming in Harue's face.  
  
"Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't have." Harue talked to Shinobu in a calm, but yet mean voice. "And don't think. you're a hero, ok? 'Cause you didn't stop me. I stopped my self." She laughed a tiny, evil laugh. "Plus, no weapons in school rite?" She reached into her pocket, took out the pocketknife and there it at Shinobu.  
  
"Hey, why'd you give me THIS?!" Shinobu yelled.  
  
"Heh, as I said. no weapons at school, rite?"  
  
"Ya. so. why'd you give it to me?!"  
  
"I thought you might want the pleasure of throwing it in the garbage." Harue smirked.  
  
"Bitch." Shinobu said.  
  
'Wow, I cannot believe I just said that. I feel awful now!' Shinobu thought to herself.  
  
Harue laughed that same evil laugh, and walked to her desk and sat down. 


	3. The Phone Call

After school, Shinobu walked home by herself.  
  
'I wonder. why Harue is so cruel to everyone." She thought.  
  
When she got home she went to her room to do her homework. She saw that there was a note on her desk. It read:  
  
Shinobu, someone called you, they said:  
  
"Call me back as soon as you can."  
  
The girl who called you was named Harue.  
  
~ Naru  
  
Shinobu gasped.  
  
"But why.why did she call me?" She asked herself.  
  
She slowly picked up the phone.  
  
She started dialing the numbers of Harue's phone number.  
  
It started to ring.  
  
Then, someone answered it, they said.  
  
Harue's Mother: "Hello?" Shinobu: "Uh.hello. Is Harue there?" Harue's Mother: "Oh, sure. Hold on." Shinobu: "'Kay." Harue: "HELLO?!" Shinobu: "Um. Hi Harue. Did you call me?" Harue: "YEAH I called you! I'm surprised you called BACK!" Shinobu: "Well, I always try to return everyone's call." Harue: "Uh huh, whatever." Shinobu: "Well, how are you?" Harue: "I'm goddamn fine. How the hell are you?" Shinobu: "Oh, um. I'm fine as well, thank you." Harue: "Uh huh, great." Shinobu: "Why did you call me anyway?" Harue: "You know, I really gotta go. BYE." Shinobu: "Ok, goodbye. Nice talking to you." Harue: "Uh huh, BYE."  
  
Shinobu hung up and sighed.  
  
"Why is she so rude? I'm sure if she was just a bit more polite she'd be a great friend." 


	4. Su!

-Girl in black-  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Shinobu quietly walked into her room and sat on her bed. She suddenly felt really sad.  
  
Then she remembered how at dinner she was so quiet.  
  
She hated this feeling.  
  
She lay on her bed and began to cry.  
  
Shinobu cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
When her alarm clock rang the next morning, she turned it off and put on her school uniform.  
  
She walked downstairs for breakfast, and of all the things, she saw Su and Harue sitting at the kitchen table together. They were talking as if they were best friends.  
  
Shinobu gasped.  
  
Su turned around. "Oh? Shinobu? You're awake? 'Morning! Come eat with us it's yummy!"  
  
Harue smiled at Shinobu and said, "Yeah, come on it's really good. I made it."  
  
"Um.n..no thank you. I'll get something at lunch. Besides, I'm not really hungry." Shinobu whispered, her voice shaky.  
  
"Oh. That's too bad." Harue said as she picked up a cookie from her bag and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Well, Harue, wanna go to school now?" Su said cheerfully.  
  
"Haha, I don't want to but I have to so let's go."  
  
They both walked out of the house, skipping merrily and talking to eatchother.  
  
Shinobu blinked her eyes.  
  
"Wh.. what WAS that?!" She gasped "Su and HARUE are FRIENDS?!"  
  
With that, Shinobu got her things, and walked to school. The whole way she hoped that she wouldn't have to talk to Harue too much today. 


End file.
